That's Not Chi
by Prudish and Sensible
Summary: Mokuba is devastated after the loss of his older brother. Ms. Hibiya donates a female Chobit to hold a digitized version of Seto's mind. Was Seto's death really an accident or was it murder? ChobitsYu-Gi-Oh crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ------------------------  
  
That's not Chi is based on the original fanfiction by my friend Chibi-chan. I don't own any of the characters or components of Yugioh or Chobits.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Master Kaiba." A voice calls through my door. I recognize it as belonging to my new advisor, Matthew Waters. He insists on using my formal title though I've told him not to. Its not that I count him as my equal, but because that was my brother's title and I don't think I've earned the same recognition as him. I open the door.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Waters." The formality in my voice has come from two years practice. My brother was helping me adopt a "Serious Business Man" face, before he...  
  
"A woman is here to see you." Waters interupts my thoughts, "She said she had a delivery. Should I order a security check on her packages, there are quite a few."  
  
Finally, she's here. "No that won't be necessary. Send some aids down with a dolly and get those packages safely to lab 4-7. Have Mr. Yamamoto meet them there to help set up. I'll greet our guest." Waters gave me a curt nod of ascent before relaying my orders on his walkie-talkie. I head off down the hallway. The excitement boiling inside me threatens to shatter my composure but I work hard to suppress it. Big Brother never ran or showed any emotion to those under his employment. He told me once that people only listen to you if they respect you and they can't respect you if they can't take you seriously. This was about the time when he taught me about the "Serious Business Man" attitude and how it was important to learn it. It was harder than I thought and Seto made it look so easy. Well, I guess I've got it down now but I still wish he could have seen it.  
  
I take the stairs three at a time because no one is around but I slow down before I turn the corner into the entrance hall. I find my guest sitting in one of the velvet chairs. She is very beautiful yet so plainly dressed. Her long black hair is held back in a loose knot. She stands and extends a hand.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba, It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Chitose Hibiya, your staff have been very helpful." She takes my hand and smiles. I can almost feel her radiance melting away my "Serious Business Man" face. I return the smile.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too, Mrs. Hibiya. Did you know that you are a hard woman to find?" My question is answered with another smile. Does she ever stop smiling? I lead her to the west wing where lab 4-7 is waiting with the answer to my greatest wish hidden inside those brown paper packages and cardboard boxes. I notice Mr. Yamamoto standing outside lab 3-7.  
  
"Yamamoto," I call to him, "You were supposed too meet us at lab 4-7 not 3- 7."  
  
Mrs. Hibiya's grin widens as she and I watch Yamamoto's face flicker with a wide range of emotions before landing on an expression between pride and embarrassment that triggers a giggle from Hibiya.  
  
"Oh, Its good to meet you Mr. Yamamoto. You remind me so much of my husband." She says. I assume that the subject of her husband is not a happy one since just after she said it, her smile faded.  
  
"Yamamoto will be helping you set up you equipment and will be available later if you need him for any technical help. He's quite skilled." I address Hibiya. The slight change in subject helps her mood just as much as the blush on Mr. Yamamoto's cheeks.  
  
I find a semi comfortable place to sit on the cold linoleum floor to wait until Hibiya and Yamamoto finish setting up. I want to help but I know I'd only be in the way. This stuff is way out of my league. You would think that with a brother like Seto Kaiba, I'd be more adept in the field of technology. Maybe it's just a little brother thing. I would always depend on Seto to do all the complicated stuff. I remember when I was locked up in Duelist Kingdom. Never once did I attempt to escape on my own. I had convinced myself that if I tried to escape, it would only mean trouble for my brother. When Seto died I was crushed. I was forced to take a good look at my life. I am unable to pinpoint when I started depending solely on him but that dependence made his death so much more devastating to me.  
  
I can remember that night so clearly. I can recall everything, The blaring sirens, the white hallway of the hospital, the sound of the rolling cot rushing my brother to the ER, the doctors shouting orders, the glaring white light, the acrid smell of antiseptic, the tall double doors, the hand of the nurse that caught me before I could follow my brother inside.  
  
I remember how I sat in the waiting room for hours before the same nurse came to get me and the complete fear that filled my heart as I dashed down the hallway to his room. I can still see him lying flat on his hospital bed connected to an IV and various machines. I had never seen him like that before. Even though the heart monitor beeped regularly I remember feeling as if he were already dead. The silences between the beats on the machine were frozen waves whose floes scratched and raked the inside of my veins. I remember crossing the floor to his bed, each wave hindering my progress and the look in my brother's eyes when they flickered open with my touch. He gently turned his head to look at me.  
  
"Mokuba." He whispered "I promised you that we'd always be together." I took his hand in two of mine and touched it to my forehead. I remember the silent tears inching down my face and the sound of the heart monitor piercing the calm night. I sat there by his bed, holding his hand, mentally cursing anything and everything, especially myself. Around three in the morning I felt his hand tighten and a fleeting cry escape his lips before the warmth left his body forever. And, that sound, the note that arose from the machine by his bed, cut straight through me. In that moment, before the doctors swarmed into the tiny room, I felt nothing. Nothing but pain.  
  
I hear the note again and my eyes snap open. When did I close my eyes? I look around to find myself in an almost completely different room. The boxes and packages must have been filled to bursting with equipment and there is still one mid-sized box untouched. The ceaseless tone hurts my ears.  
  
"Can someone turn that off?" I shout over the noise.  
  
"Not until I get this other cord connected." Yamamoto answers me. According to his voice, I assume that he is squashed somewhere behind a machine the size of a refrigerator that has taken up residence in the corner while I was asleep. The sound stops and I uncover my ears. Mr. Yamamoto emerges from a crack between the refrigerator shaped thing and a counter with a large cupboard above it.  
  
"I think I've got this one running." He says, turning on the power and tapping some of the keys.  
  
"Very good, thank you for your assistance, Mr. Yamamoto." Mrs. Hibiya says smiling.  
  
"But what about the other box?" Yamamoto asks but Hibiya insists.  
  
"I won't be needing your help with that one. I'm sure you're a busy man, I'll call you if I need anything. Thank you."  
  
Yamamoto closed the door behind him as he left. Mrs. Hibiya starts opening the last of her boxes. I suddenly feel curious.  
  
"Why did you send him away?" I ask and Mrs. Hibiya looks at me slightly confused.  
  
"I thought that you would want to keep it a secret." She says as she unloads an array of unusual cords and cables. "Your name would be all over the tabloids if this got out." She reaches all the way down to the bottom for something heavy. "It's not everyday that a famous billionaire who has been dead for over a year gets a new chance at life through a supercomputer robot." She hauls out what appears to be a dead body, but I know that it's not. It's just the way Minoru described. This is a legendary persocom, a Chobit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Hibiya places the Chobit on a table and starts to connect the machinery to her. She has long light blond hair and fair skin. Her features are carved like an angel, beauty and precision. And then it hits me.  
  
"Wait a moment, this is a girl. My brother's not going to like this. Couldn't you have made a male model?"  
  
"I'm sorry but this is the best I can do. I'm not as skilled as my husband was. I'm sure you are aware of the legendary persocoms, Chobits. My husband was behind the project. He and I built two models both the same but one broke down and my husband didn't get a chance to fix her before he died. The other is still working perfectly but she has a home and I would never take her away. This is Freya, the one who broke. I had enough talent to fix her but her memories and personality are lost forever. She is female still because I just can't bear to alter her appearance. She's like a daughter to me, the only family I have left." Mrs. Hibiya strokes the cold surface of the lifeless persocom. Her eyes look so sad. I return to my Serious Business Man attitude.  
  
"You won't have to do that. Since I'm going to purchase this model, I can have the hardware changed after you leave." What started out as a statement of comfort ended up making things worse. I mentally slap myself for my horrendous choice of words. Hibiya looks at me affronted and I stutter an apology. She rolls her eyes and continues to work. I resolve to keep my mouth shut until the procedure is finished.  
  
After my brother's funeral, Matthew Waters had informed me that Seto had uploaded his mind into a computer much like my step brother Noah. It was easy to find a persocom powerful enough to hold Noah's mind but Seto's was much more complicated. While searching for a better model, I came across a custom persocom chat board. This was where I found my first lead and my greatest hope. Minoru Kokubunji, a persocom specialist, told me about the legendary Chobits, persocoms much more powerful than normal. He said that only a Chobit could have the capability to run the intricate program that was my brother's mind. The only problem was how to get a Chobit.  
  
I lie on the floor playing with the multicolored cords dangling off the table. This is soooooo boring. I feel like I'm going to die from this mind- numbing dreariness. The sound of Hibiya tik-taking on the keyboard seems never ending.  
  
"Are you almost done?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." She answers playfully. "Then again maybe I'm already finished." She taps me on the head and I look up at her smiling face, "Would you like to push the proverbial "big red button" to start your brother's recovery?"  
  
I stand up and I look over at the persocom on the table. Surrounded by cords and machines, she brings back memories of Seto in the hospital bed.  
  
"The power button is between your brother's legs." Mrs. Hibiya says. It takes a few seconds for me to fully understand what she implied.  
  
"Wait a second, you don't mean..." I trail off and Mrs. Hibiya nods her head. I can't believe this. "But, shouldn't you do it. I mean, it's your persocom."  
  
"It's your brother. Do you think he would be happy if a complete stranger touched him there?" She replies and I'm struck by her reasoning skills.  
  
"But, but... Freya's a girl!"  
  
"But, Seto is a boy." Hibiya's words close the argument. She may be soft hearted but her mind is sharp as a tack. "Once you press the button, I will immediately start the download."  
  
I try not to think as I approach the table, but Freya's female body stops my hand as it hovers above her legs. I force myself to think of the alternatives. If Mrs. Hibiya did it she would be the first woman to touch him there since the time he wore diapers.  
  
Man, I have to.  
  
I swallow my pride, take a deep breath, and press the button. The machines and computes around me come to life with a symphony of beeps, whirs, and buzzes. I lean over the Chobit's face. I want my brother to see me first when he wakes up. The body seems to glow with power.  
  
All of a sudden, the sound stops and the radiance fades. The florescent lighting above us blinks out and the whole room goes dark. If there was ever a time to shout out a dirty swear word, this would be it, but Seto always told me never to do that.  
  
"Damn." Mrs. Hibiya's voice comes from behind me. "Well, that went swell." She says sarcastically.  
  
I turn in the direction of her voice. "Don't worry, the back up generators will be up in a moment." In the darkness, I hear a strange voice.  
  
"ka, ka, inu, so, su, su, su..."  
  
"What's that?" I ask.  
  
"That's what happens when a persocom's data is fragmented or major files are missing." Mrs. Hibiya says from a slightly different portion of the black. "I only managed to download a third of the program."  
  
"Gonno, fonna, lee, le, el..."  
  
"Oh, as long as it's not permanent." I say.  
  
"Mookle, ook, wass, wasso, ik, ik..."  
  
"Why would it be permanent?" Hibiya asks with a curious tone of voice.  
  
"Chizz, meaniii, chilt, mek, pooo..."  
  
"Noah does that sometimes. His personality files were damaged when I found them and it's had a lasting effect on him. I wouldn't want two brothers like that. Especially not Seto. He wouldn't want me to se him like that."  
  
The lights flicker back to life and Hibiya's computers start to reboot. She is positioned close by to start the download again as soon as the computer finishes its start up. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Download complete." Mrs. Hibiya says with a smile. "He'll wake up now."  
  
I look at Freya's face and try to imagine my brother inside her. "Seto" I whisper. Nothing happens. I shake the Chobit's shoulder. It's surprisingly warm. "Big Brother?" Freya groans and I am reminded of the hospital yet again. Her eyes open sleepily.  
  
"Mokuba" Though the voice is female, I can tell it's my brother inside. He had a way of saying my name that was all his own. I had missed it so much. He tries to sit up but I catch him in mid motion and hug him. He's alive. My brother is alive again. It doesn't matter that I'm hugging a female body or that her breasts are really squishy. It doesn't mater that she's short and blond and not tall and brunette. This is my brother, and we're together again.  
  
"Seto, it's so good to see you again!" I tell him as I break the embrace. I feel like I'm grinning ear to ear. Seto looks around.  
  
"Considering I'm not in a hospital, you must have..." he starts the sentence but trails off. "What's wrong with my voice?" he says touching his throat. His arm knocks against something soft and his eyes widen. I can only imagine what is going through his head at this moment. He slowly looks down and his mouth opens slightly. I can hear him murmur "what the" as he rubs his eyes. I decide to give an explanation.  
  
"Seto, you have to understand." I tell him and his confused eyes lock onto mine. "I couldn't find a body to match your old one. Some models came close but they had no where near enough power to run your program. This is the only persocom out there that has that ability."  
  
I can tell that he's not happy. He narrows his eyes and glares at his hands. "I never wanted this." He says in a low voice.  
  
Now it's my turn to look bemused but I don't get a chance to question my brother further. Mrs. Hibiya interrupts our conversation with some instructions. "Yes, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do but you must do this outside unless you want your electric bill to go through the roof." Her words grab my brother's attention.  
  
"Of course, persocoms can be solar powered." Seto says and slides off the table. He pauses for a moment noticing he is now only half a foot taller than me. His expression changes. His face remains the same but I can see it in his eyes, embarrassment. He sets up his perfected serious business man face and takes a breath before turning toward Mrs. Hibiya. She seems to know just what my brother is thinking and hands him pants and a T-shirt in Freya's size. It's only now that I realize that the Chobit was wearing nothing but a black and white bathing suit. I mentally slap myself for being so imperceptive.  
  
Seto nods to Hibiya before putting on the clothes over the bathing suit. I didn't really expect him to thank her. He never thanked anyone, not even me, but over the years I have come to recognize the slight changes in his features that reveal his inner gratitude.  
  
"Come back when you are fully charged. I need to do a routine check up on your system, Master Kaiba." Mrs. Hibiya says. I can't help but notice how she used my brother's title. It seems now that the title just needs to be with his name. It wasn't always like that. Actually, when Seto first started out in the business world very few people referred to him with that title. He never outright told people what to call him but he discouraged any other name and usually promoted those who identified him as Master.  
  
I smile at the memory and follow my brother out of the lab and up the stairs. In the entrance hall, I see Matthew Waters and tell him I'm going out for a couple of hours.  
  
"Yes, Mast...er...I mean Mr. Kaiba," he stutters.  
  
Seto and I walk outside into the sunlight. It seems as if my brother knows exactly where he wants to go and we head off down the street. I decide to bring up a subject that had been on my mind since his death.  
  
"I missed you a lot, Seto. When you died I thought that I would never be happy again. You mean so much to me and yet I never told you. I felt like I would have to live with that regret for the rest of my life." I turn to my brother but all I see is Freya staring at her feet. I look away and try to imagine my big brother walking beside me.  
  
"Mokuba" he says and in an instant his picture appears in my mind. "You have done well." His complement comes with neither pride nor happiness in his voice. "I must congratulate you on finding a suitable body for my mind, but..." his words trail off and he stops in the middle of the sidewalk. He looks at me with cold eyes and a blank face that even I can not read. "Mokuba, it was not supposed to be this way. I never wanted this." I recall him saying that earlier but its meaning is still lost to me. I match his stare with a confused gaze.  
  
"You said that before. What do you mean?" I ask and Seto's eyes harden just slightly.  
  
"Its only been a couple years since I died." He says with a hint of disappointment. "There was a reason why I made my mind's program so intricate. A reason why I didn't tell you about it." He leans up against someone's fence and stares at his hands. His tone becomes apologetic, "I didn't tell you before because I knew that you would not mourn for me or have a proper funeral if you thought I wasn't quite gone. I died and everyone needed to accept that, even you." He looks at me with an expression softer than any he had ever given me before. "I left instruction for Yui to tell you after I was buried. She was to keep the information secret and tell you to do the same. I thought that the hope of getting me back would help you through that difficult time."  
  
My brother's words come together with my own experiences. A slightly different picture begins to form. I remember the day Seto's most trusted secretary, Yui Gaara, told me about his program. She said to keep it secret and not get people's hopes up because there was a problem with the files. I didn't care about any problem. Even if there was just a slim chance of getting Seto back, I would take it. The thought of my brother and dreams of his resurrection gave me the will I needed to continue living.  
  
My brother glances down the street and continues walking. "I expected that you would try to run my program but I couldn't let you, so I planned for the file to be too large and elaborate for even the best computers to run. I thought it would be at least five years before the technology became available." He turns the corner and I follow. "I was wrong." He says in a barely audible whisper. 


End file.
